Percy's Dream Come True
by ocean26
Summary: Percy is now to the Pop scene but is already turning heads. After only being on YouTube for two months then getting signed this seems like Percy's dream especially when you get to go to public school after being home schooled your whole life. But somethings go wrong and maybe this wont be Percy's dream come true. Read more to find out.


Hey everybody this story is going to have some twits so be prepared for emotional drama. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please tell me if you like it! Percabeth will be in this story! Thank you please favorite and review. Plus Percy is a singer! The song i am using in this chapter is "Little Things" by One Direction

Percy's POV:

I can't believe that just two months ago I was just some kid, some kid who was another face in the crowd. Now I have girls screaming my name and almost every girl in the country has my poster on her wall. Just two months ago I was the weird kid, the trouble maker. Not the singer and I am now. And it's thanks to YouTube.

"Mom have you seen my black van's?"

"No Percy I haven't seen your van's in three days" said Percy's Mom

"Well have you seen my teal ones?"

"Yes, in the laundry room, hurry up we are going to be late!"

Scene change

Random stage crew:

"We start in 10 minutes people! Where is Percy Jackson?"

"Here, here! Sorry we got lost!" I said rushing in.

Stage crew: "Just hurry to hair and makeup please."

Scene Change

"Hello I am Eleanor, I will be doing your makeup"

"And I'm Sam i will be doing your hair" Both Sam and Eleanor say as Percy walks in.

"Um hi, I haven't ever had people do my hair or makeup so this is new to me. How does this work?" says Percy as he sits down in the chair

"Well you just sit there and don't move and we do the rest." said Sam as she got her supplies out.

"Now let's see what we can do about this hair, I can't believe you have never gotten your hair or makeup done. You are a Pop Star are you not?" said Sam as she was looking through her products.

"Yes I am, but I refused to use it because I knew I would sweat it off." Percy shrugged and looked at the product Sam had just set down.

"Smart boy, not letting makeup go to waste like that" said Eleanor as she set up her makeup.

"Now let's get going we only have 10 minutes!" said both of them simultaneously giving Percy a look like they were going to enjoy the next 10 minutes.

Scene Change

"Now let's welcome our next guest Percy Jackson!" said Carley Smith

I walked out on stage to clapping and screaming. I sat down on the seat next to Carley and looked out at the crowd. This is my first time on a talk show and I was surprised by how big the audience was. I can't believe that the first talk show i was invited to be on was to the Carley Smith show, and that I am sitting right next to her. I thought to myself.

"Now Percy" Carley began "this is your first talk show am I right?"

"Yes and to be quite honest I am completely nervous" I said looking around the crowd

"Well there is no need for that. You are here today to debut your new song. Correct?" Carley said while grabbing a CD that was next to her and showing the audience. They all cheered and clapped with excitement.

"Yes I am, but I have some other news as well" I said while looking off stage to my mom while she gave a thumbs up.

"Really well first lets hear your debut song and then talk more on that subject." she said as the song started playing,

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind it was meant to be_

_Now I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your checks an and it all makes sense to me_

_I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile, you never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back,_

_At the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly..._

The song cut and the crowd cheered loudly.

Carley cut in "Okay, okay so what did you guys think?" they cheered again.

"Well I think they like it!" Carley said happily while shaking her head.

"Yes I think they do!" I responded excitedly laughing along with Carley.

"Well it's a good thing they do because they all will be taking one home!" Carley said all everybody cheered and clapped. When it died down she asked me " so what is this surprise you have in store for use Percy?"

"Well" I said "I am starting public school next month, and as you know I have been home schooled all of my life so it is going to be a very big change."

"Why the sudden change Percy? Is it because you are famous and want attention? she said as i shook my head " or is it because you want to try something new?"

"I would like to try something new, but my mom insists that it need help with my social skills and I know I am going to be needing those now. So we thought school would be a great way to help with that." I said smiling at my mom just off the stage.

"Can you tell us what school you will be attending?" Carley said with anticipation.

"No, I'm going to keep that a secret for privacy reasons and for the schools sake." I said as I looked out at the crowd and their disappointed faces "but who knows I may be coming to your school." I said talking to the audience. Now the audience was looking at their friends and talking excitedly.

"Well that's all the time we have for today. Thank you Percy for coming, and thank you audience for watching! Don't forget to get your free CD's when you leave! Love you all goodnight!" Carley said before we walked off. "Good job kid, nice surprise from you today. I can't wait to see more of you in the music industry." Carley told me once we were backstage. I said thank you and that I can't wait to see her again.

My mom told me how proud of me she was and that I did an amazing job. But when we got home I ran upstairs and crashed on my bed. Too tired to care at that moment.

**So what do you guys think sorry that this chapter is so long! But I wanted you to hear that Percy is going to go to a normal-ish high school! Well...you will find out sooner or later I'm thinking sooner. Sorry if the ending is bad I was trying to close it because it was so long. Thanks for reading. Please review and favorite!**


End file.
